Experiment
by MagicConan14
Summary: There's a permanent solution to APTX, and of course Conan is willing to be the test subject...the only problem? He has to become part machine! 10 shot, but could be more, could be less. Under the 'spiritual' category because of the main theme.
1. Wired

Hi guys, MagicConan14 here again. I was thinking about the main idea of the Jimmy Coates series, and then I thought, "Why not alter it to make it DC?" Of course, I couldn't fully copy it, so I had to majorly change some things and add things on. I've predetermined it to be 5 shots, but it could be more, it could be less.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.

* * *

There was a way to fix his…miniature…problem! Haibara had mulled over the thought for days, and finally given it an A ok.

The solution: make Kudo-kun an artificial age-booster from APTX and a lot of expanding compacted metal. (How the metal worked was that when its stored energy was released, it would gradually grow and take on the shape of its surroundings. Eventually, it would set like malleable ice, and would expand and increase for as much as the surroundings required.) It would make him become part machine, but if he was willing to risk his humanity for the sake of being the proper age permanently, then that was fine.

Time to ask him the life-changing question, then.

* * *

However, there was another downside to this option – Haibara realised that the age booster wouldn't work for too long, about 3 days maximum, due to there being no electricity. So long wires were affixed to his shoulder blades to solve this dilemma. (Haibara had assured the formerly shrunken detective that his clothes would conceal his wiring.)

Currently, the newly restored Shinichi was … how would you put this for a part machine…charging? In a coma? It was both, yet it didn't mean either thing. The simple way to put it was that he had to be put to sleep for 12 hours while his body got used to its new mechanical sections.

* * *

When he woke, Conan (or rather Shinichi) didn't feel any more different to how he usually felt. Rolling on to his front, he realised there were thin cylindrical items attached to him, and found they were wires.

Wait, wires?! What the heck? Haibara had never said this would happen…

"I didn't figure that out until part way through the operation," was what she said when she explained why the wires were there. "So you wouldn't have known about it."

Little did Shinichi know, he had already begun to mutate. He was 10 percent machine currently, but soon that number would increase…

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Nightmare

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

You may wonder why the cover doesn't match the description in the fic. That's because not only will a full picture of Shinichi not fit the cover unless made really small, but the picture looked really cool...I have references for this particular pic on my blog.

* * *

~Nightmare~

While Shinichi slept, he dreamt up this scene:

He was in a bedroom, a very wide hospital-style one with the cleanliness to match. Injured children were lying in bed, bloody, battered and bruised, contrary to the sterile condition the room suggested. Some of the children had visible electronic implants, and all of them looked at least slightly gory.

As the teen detective of the east observed this, he came to a sudden realisation – there were people treating innocent kids like this in the world right now 'for the sake of humanity'. That was where the dream got broken off, and Shinichi's head whirled because he had sat up so fast.

But the creepy thing was that Haibara hadn't told him what trouble those kids had gone through to make him his teen self again.

/

In the morning, he visited Agasa and his yawny-eyed friend.

After recounting his nightmare, Haibara explained, "That was the Organisation's fault I had to test it on little kids." Shinichi held back a chuckle as he noticed the irony. "The mice and rats weren't too cooperative...plus, they didn't show any results if they did volunteer themselves to be tested."

Looking into Shinichi's eyes, she told him, "Those kids were unloved and unwanted anyway – they were almost completely injured anyway because of drug smuggling. They were already dead to the world because everyone forgot them." Her old self was beginning to show through!

"Haibara! How could you say something like that?" he retaliated...then realised she was in tears.

_Stupid! Black Organisation members weren't meant to show weakness,_ he reminded himself.

"That's how I found Generic. He disguised himself as injured and hid amongst the test subjects." Shinichi's eyes widened at this revelation. Haibara refused to say anything else about the subject, though.

/

Another day spent rebuilding his identity as Shinichi... He sighed and plonked on to his bed in the Kudo mansion, his head hitting the pillow.

Huh? Something was twitching under his torso.

He pulled it out and realised it was only one of the wires Haibara had attached to him. But it had mutated so much that it no longer had the ability to charge him - that had finished ages ago. It had transformed into a metallic wing! It seems the other one had gone through the same process.

Now he had become 20% machine...and changing more and more with each night that passed. If this was what happened at this stage, what was to come?

* * *

Generic's details are on Detective Conan World. I included him because he'd never been explored in much detail.

24/12 - I've decided to extend it by about five more chapters. You probably won't expect what's going to happen in the end (although I only have a vague idea of what the end will be like)!

Please read and review!


	3. Runaway

~Destruction Begins~

Thankfully for Shinichi, he could fold his wings up so that he could sleep soundly…well, as soundly as a person with wings could.

Throughout the next few weeks, Haibara tested out some new wires with his strange metal skeleton. One set became permanently stuck on his shoulder blades – close to the original ones, but not exactly in the same spot. A strange, round protuberance resembling a miniature wrecking ball stuck out of each. But there was no way these could ever be wrecking balls…

It was hard being stuck at home all the time while Haibara did the now daily experiment or check-up on previous experiments. So, after concealing his oddities and sneaking out one Monday afternoon, he waited for something to happen. Of course, 'something' was what Shinichi does – and probably still did - best.

Instead, he got a surprise.

"Conan-kun!" sobbed Ayumi on a park bench nearby. "I can't believe he'd go missing…and that no one could find him." Genta and Mitsuhiko were trying to cheer her up by doing anything she wanted, but all their efforts led to more tears from her as she recalled doing the same things with Conan.

Shinichi had been so caught up in reuniting himself with Ran that he'd completely forgotten about his new friends: the Shonen Tanteidan!

"H-Hey, Ayumi-chan," he suddenly stuttered, hoping they'd take the explanation seriously. A look of recognition lit up her face as she realised this was Conan's 'distant relative' speaking. "Your Conan-kun flew back to America a few weeks ago. He didn't want you to be upset about what he was doing, so when I came back, all he told me to tell you was, "Change is undeniable, that's true, but don't underestimate the power of your mind."" He tapped his right temple lightly twice, like he imagined his smaller alter ego would do.

"Huh?" Ayumi interjected, her confused expression now on full show.

""Even when you miss someone, you'll always have memories of the fun times you had together."" he finished with a little sigh. That was stupidly quoting what had just popped into his mind, but it seemed like Conan himself had said it through him.

The kids didn't notice his last signal that he was actually the one they were missing. "Then it's true? Conan-kun's gone to America…" Mitsuhiko began.

"…and he isn't coming back," Genta finished with a bit of a frown.

As they glanced upwards for some more advice, the children noticed that he'd left already.

/

Shinichi's feet pounded against the pavement as he felt the wings chillingly tickle his back and the round objects bounced around, tied up and stashed under his shirt. That last talk with the real children of the Shonen Tanteidan was the death of Conan for him. 'All hail the new era of Shinichi,' his mind mocked him about his current status. 'Winged, wired freak that can't pass through an airport gate.'

Now that the psychological ordeal was over, he was ready for what fate would give him. Even though he'd never believed in fate at all.

/

The spherical items on the base of his new wires were indeed wrecking balls, Shinichi decided after a thorough look-over. They were heavy but he could easily lift them.

As he ambled around the silent Kudo mansion, he wondered,_ I guess it's symbolic. Wings representing freedom, metal representing being trapped, wrecking balls representing ruined objects. But the real 'objects' that have been ruined are my life and my body._

/

Haibara analysed his progress and noted a steady progress with one of the attributes – growth. _Completely normal for this kind of metal_, she reassured herself. But she then recalled halting its growth at the normal human shape.

_There's got to be some purpose for Kudo-kun to keep it up like this_, she thought. _But what is it?_

/

Meanwhile, a blackened, charred shuttle had splashed down very noisily in the Pacific, really close to the Japanese coast. No one recognised it or how to open it. The air lock hissed open…

* * *

I finally found a way to incorporate the Detective Boys, Kudo2315...hope you all like how it's currently going!

Please read and review!


End file.
